


Just Like Ozzie and Harriet Would Do

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm in love with a sadist," Matt sighs. "Just my luck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Ozzie and Harriet Would Do

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Heroes 2x02. Well, isn't this getting to be a habit?

When Mohinder steps into the apartment, the knot of tension in his belly evaporates and he sighs in relief. It's quiet, most of the lights out but for the faint glow from Molly's room.

He smiles and promptly ruins it by yawning. "I suppose I'll grow accustomed to the jetlag," he mutters, flicking on a light. Bennet neglected to mention some of the more unexpected aspects of covert operations.

The bed beckons, but empty as it is, he's not much interested in it as he is the light from Molly's room. She's asleep by now, they agreed not to tell her when he was arriving. They've already had enough trouble with negotiating bedtimes. So much so, were Mohinder to believe in reincarnation, he thinks Molly would have been a teamster in a previous life.

He lets his bags slide to the floor quietly, not wanting to wake her. Matt's asleep as well, sleeping deeply. Mohinder leaves him for a moment, enjoying the chance to tuck Molly in. He's missed it more than he can ever hope to quantify.

She stirs, but doesn't wake. He's almost disappointed, except Molly's not the only person he's missed.

Naturally his phone vibrates and derails his much anticipated reunion. Bennet has spectacularly awful timing.

He pushes to his feet, priding himself on the fact he doesn't groan. After the flight from Port-au-Prince his back is unpardonably stiff. When Matt wakes up, that will have to be taken care of, naturally. Super spies really can't be expected to do everything themselves.

~

Dropping his cell phone onto the table, Mohinder reaches back to rub the sore spot. Familiar hands bat his away and Matt's fingers dig in. "God, you have spectacular timing," he groans.

"God, huh?" Matt says, pressing closer. He kisses the skin just below Mohinder's ear, making him groan again and lean back. "I'd make a lousy deity. I have that whole preoccupation with your ass, imagine all the natural disasters I'd forget to stop. That's not even including a potential Spice Girls Reunion. Which reminds me, I think Molly's going to want tickets."

"How unfortunate," Mohinder grins. "I believe I'll be somewhere quite unreachable."

"You're a cruel man, Doc," Matt says. "Dooming me to a stadium filled with thousands of teenage minds. The hormonal frenzy alone would probably turn me into a Britney wannabe."

"Well, just so long as you come with that sparkly number she was last sporting."

"I'm in love with a sadist," Matt sighs. "Just my luck."

Mohinder snickers and turns around. "More like mine, but we've had this discussion before."

Smirking, Matt backs him against the wall. "We have. I won."

"You cheat." Mohinder teases, kissing him. "It isn't fair to think up arguments to mine before I have a chance to speak."

"Says the guy who thinks in Tamil," Matt mumbles against his lips. "We have our strengths."

Mohinder grins. _So that's what I'm feeling is it?_

"Letch," Matt adds, his grip tightening on him in appreciation.

Pulling away, Mohinder smiles. "How was it?"

Matt looks over his shoulder at Molly's room, an unreadable expression flickering over his features. "Not good. She's still having the nightmares."

"Any fevers?" Mohinder thinks of the illness and the Haitian. The idea of Molly that sick again is a knife to the heart. "Anything unusual?"

"Nothing physical," Matt assures then smiles. "I had to hide the thermometer. They kept having unfortunate 'accidents', all of which got progressively frightening."

Mohinder chuckles, sliding hands down Matt's arms. "Our girl is quite stubborn when she puts her mind to it." Relaxing against the wall, he yawns. "Pardon the pun, of course."

"Hey," Matt says, leaning into nuzzle his neck, "watch the telepathy jokes, Doc. Or no backrubs for you."

"Now who's the sadist," Mohinder complains. "That flight was abysmal."

"Yeah, well, the price of being a super spy. They don't fly you first class." Matt steps backward, tugging him toward the bed. "But, if you're a good boy, I'll make it worth the stiff back."

"I'm in pain, he's thinking sex," Mohinder grumbles. "You've no concern for my well-being do you?"

"Not a bit," Matt says. "And speaking of stubborn, Molly's science teacher wants a word." He slants a knowing look Mohinder's way. "You've been helping her with her reports."

"Just a touch," Mohinder says innocently. "She asked me to spell a word."

Matt snorts. "Right." He gives Mohinder a shove, tipping him face forward onto the bed. "Naked Suresh, _now_."

Laughing softly, Mohinder awkwardly attempts to wriggle out of his shirt. "You know I saved a man's life today. You could at least attempt some respect."

"Bah, you like when I tell you what to do." Matt teases, kissing his shoulder. "Especially when it involves you naked."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Mohinder says.

"Well, turnabout's fair play on that one." Matt straddles his legs, pushing the remaining tank top over Mohinder's shoulders and going to work on his back again. "You get going with the technobabble, I'm lost."

"Mm, sorry?"

"Yeah, exactly like that." Matt chuckles. He's silent for a long moment, and then just before Mohinder can drift off, adds, "We need to talk tomorrow."

"A problem?"

"A concern."

Mohinder sighs. "I'm developing a rather large collection of those."

"Price of trying to save the world, man." Matt leans over, kissing his neck. "But there are some pretty sweet perks."

"Are we back to the nudity again?" Mohinder asks, looking back at him.

Matt blinks. "We left it?"

~

Mohinder drapes himself across Matt, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat. It's soothing and his eyelids droop, the jetlag taking over. Before he can sleep, he lifts his head to look at Matt. "Is she really all right?"

In the dim light from the street, he sees Matt frown and wishes for a hint of his lover's abilities. He'd give anything to see what Matt isn't telling him. "Matthew?"

"She's been through hell, Mohinder," Matt says finally. "That's going to be hard enough on any kid." He rubs a soothing hand down Mohinder's back. "It'll get better."

"You don't believe that," Mohinder says.

"I'm trying to." Matt sighs. "A few months ago, I almost died and Peter Petrelli damn near obliterated half the city. After that, I'm willing to take a few things on faith."

The Haitian's words come to mind and Mohinder sighs. "I wish I could."

Matt slides a hand over his hair, soothing. "You'll learn," he says with a confidence Mohinder wishes he could feel. "Now go to sleep, when Molly wakes up, the party's over. You're cooking breakfast."

"Hmmm," Mohinder groans. "Pizza every night? There'll be a lecture on proper nutrition in the morning."

Matt chuckles. "I love you too, honey, now go to sleep."

As orders go, Mohinder can't really complain about that one, and so he does.


End file.
